


Mark Me Up (My Skin's Yours to Touch)

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, This is literally 2k of porn, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumble into their bedroom and Louis’ is immediately pushed onto the bed, Harry scrambling after him. Shaky hands pull down his joggers right under his arse and Harry’s tongue circles around the still tender skin, never touching it directly. Despite the heat and desperation between them, Harry’s almost reverential in his touches. “‘s for me, Lou?” he slurs between passes of his tongue. “A place that only I can see?”</p><p>Or the one where Harry gets to appreciate Louis' new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me Up (My Skin's Yours to Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to several people messaging me and asking to write this, here it is. It's literally just porn. I blame Louis Tomlinson and his new ass tattoo entirely.
> 
> A special shout-out goes to [Lexi](http://www.idareyoutotakealook.tumblr.com) for the idea and for the encouragement and the beta. This one's for you, darling.

Louis doesn’t even make it in the door before Harry is on him. He’s pushed against the door and Harry’s already pressing hot, sucking kisses into his jaw. “Jesus, Haz, can I-”

 “I wanna see it,” Harry bites out. His hands are roaming up underneath Louis’ shirt and he’s mouthing at his neck. “I’ve been dying to see it, Lou, come on.”

Louis can’t help but whimper. The sizzle of pleasure-pain from being up against the door moves up his spine. His arse is already sore from being stuck in a seat for ten hours, but he knows Harry’s not going to relent. And really, the idea of finally getting to show Harry his newest tattoo is heady, to say the least. “Fine, just move,” he says, trying to push Harry off of him. Harry’s having none of it, slotting his thigh between Louis’ legs and grinding it up, right where Louis wants it most.

“Fuck, I saw the pictures online. Your arse looked so delicious, can’t wait to get my mouth on it,” Harry mutters between pumps of his hips. He’s rocking his cock up against Louis’ belly, letting out little grunts that skitter along Louis’ nerve endings like lightning. “Please, wanna eat you out so bad.”

Not like he’s going to say no to that. “Then you gotta let me up, you oaf.” He shoves at Harry and this time, he moves back. Louis is already a panting, sweaty mess and they haven’t even taken their clothes off yet. “Grab my bag for me, yeah?”

Ever the gentleman, Harry does but plasters himself to Louis’ back as they walk up the stairs. It’s a bit awkward, trying to navigate towards their bedroom, but Harry’s a welcome weight and the shock of his hard cock against the still sensitive skin of his new tattoo is nothing short of perfect.

They stumble into their bedroom and Louis’ is immediately pushed onto the bed, Harry scrambling after him. Shaky hands pull down his joggers right under his arse and Harry’s tongue circles around the still tender skin, never touching it directly. Despite the heat and desperation between them, Harry’s almost reverential in his touches. “‘s for me, Lou?” he slurs between passes of his tongue. “A place that only I can see?”

The sound of his voice is heavy and it makes Louis shiver. “Fuck, yes, for you, fuck, please,” he begs. He drops his head to his folded arms, arse still in the air. Harry’s got a firm hold of his hips, keeping him in place.

“Please what?” Harry asks, pulling his cheeks apart. He flicks his thumb over Louis’ rim, the way he knows makes Louis squirm. “What do you want?”

“You know what I fucking want, so-” Louis is cut off when Harry smacks him, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing where the skin is still tender. It pulls a noise out of him that should embarrass him, but it only makes his cock flex where it’s trapped in his joggers. His entire body feels like it’s on fire and he rolls back into where Harry’s still cupping his cheeks. “Please, want your mouth, come on.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry croons. He spreads Louis open and dives between the cheeks of his arse with enough force that Louis scoots up the bed. His hot, hot tongue is circling Louis’ rim and it’s enough to make him nearly shake apart.

He may or may not have thought of this while he was getting tattooed in Chicago. The way that Harry’s eyes were dark as soon as he stepped through their door. The way that Harry’s thumb keeps pressing on the skin right around his tattoo as he licks fat, wet stripes up his crack. It’s so much and Louis knows they’re only getting started.

Harry’s tongue pushes inside and it makes Louis moan, nails scratching against the sheets. There’s something absolutely filthy about him still being dressed, pressed into their bed while Harry fucks in and out of him with his perfect, perfect tongue. His thumbs dig into Louis’ skin, sure to leave marks that will probably share the same sweet ache as the tender skin of his tattoo. The thought makes him shudder.

Louis can’t help but roll his hips back into Harry, the tip of his cock rubbing against the inside of his sweats, driving him crazy. He needs more, needs some friction or anything that Harry will give him. “Harry, touch me, please,” he grits out between clenched teeth. His head is spinning and it’s so fucking good he might cry.

Instead of responding, Harry hums and spreads him wider so that he can get his tongue in deeper. Louis can feel the spit dripping down his balls where they’re tightening close to his body. Fuck, if he’s not careful, he’s going to come just like this, with Harry’s tongue spearing into him and nothing touching his cock.

And it’s perfect.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis starts to chant as he fucks back, riding against Harry’s face. Harry lets out a muffled groan and pulls his tongue out, panting against Louis’ arse cheek.

“You sound so good, god, I missed this.”

It makes Louis’ insides twist. He hates that they have to be separated, even still, but he doesn’t want to dwell on that now. Not while they’re both hard and he feels like he might nut any minute. “Then show me. Fuck me like you mean it.” He’d wince at his own cheesy porn dialog, if he didn’t hear Harry’s hitch of breath behind him.

Harry shoves his sweats down enough to free his cock, Louis letting out a low moan when it slaps up against his belly. He almost wants to reach under to give himself a tug, anything to take off the edge. But Harry must know what he’s thinking because he leans close, enough to rub right up against the tattoo. “Hands up there, please,” he says, but it’s not a request.

It feels like ages, his entire body shaking with the need to come. His new tattoos throb in time with his heartbeat but it adds something to the experience. It hurts good enough to be on the right side of pain and Louis sucks in a breath while Harry shuffles around behind him.

His body clenches when a cool, wet finger starts to push into  where Harry’s tongue had been moments earlier. The stretch is familiar and burns just right, adding to the heat bolting up his spine. “You look so good like this. Fuck, your arse was so fucking good before but now…” Harry trails off. He shoves his finger in deeper, stroking twice before adding a second.

Louis lets out another moan and presses his sweaty forehead into the sheets beneath him. His arms are shaking and Harry feels almost too warm where he’s pushed up against him. His free hand keeps skating up his back and edging close to where the design is inked into his skin. It’s a hot rush of pain/pleasure that makes Louis’ cock twitch.

Two turns to three and Louis is writhing now, desperate to be fucked. “Come on, fuck, that’s enough,” he whines, earning himself another swift smack, right on the meat of his arse.

Still, Harry slides his fingers out, slowly that Louis starts to whine. His body clenches around nothing and he’s having trouble staying still.

“God, Lou, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Can’t believe you did this for me,” Harry breathes out. He pushes his cock, thick and hard and hot, right up against where Louis is wet and open. He rubs the head across Louis’ rim, the tease absolutely maddening. It leaves a trail of precome that makes him a little dizzy. “Ready?”

All Louis can do is nod.

He starts to feed his cock into Louis slowly, with little hitches of his hips that push him in inch by inch. Louis can feel every bit of him as he slides in, his body burning against the stretch. Every nerve in his body feels like it’s wired to where Harry’s cock is buried in him. It’s almost the same as when the needle first touches his skin, before it fades into a pleasant ache that makes Louis feel a bit heady.

When Harry’s hips meet his arse, Louis lets out the breath he’d been holding. He’s so full and it hurts in the best way. He can hear Harry panting behind him, his nails digging into the flesh of his hips. He knows Harry is waiting, still and silent until Louis is absolutely burning from the inside out. He starts to grind back, with needy little moans that slip out through his parted lips.

Harry immediately starts to thrust, in slow, maddening drags that has Louis clawing at the sheets. He’s about to beg, for Harry to fuck him the way he wants, but Harry seems to know just what he needs. He picks up the pace, pulling Louis back onto his cock as he fucks hard into him. The shocks of his thrusts make Louis’ skin ripple, making his tender skin sting just a little.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? I bet it’s on fire, isn’t it? It’s gonna look so gorgeous when I come on it, yeah?”

Just the thought of it makes Louis moan. His cock flexes and for a moment, he thinks he might come just from the thought of Harry spilling over his new tattoo. It’s so possessive and hot that it makes him a little dizzy. Heat floods across his skin and he feels it building low in his belly. “Harry, I need you to touch me, fuck,” he pants.

Harry fucks him harder, shifting so that the head of his cock nails Louis’ spot with every thrust. Louis feels like his skin is too small, like he might just burst into a million pieces from how tight and hot everything is.

His cock swings between his legs and he can feel his orgasm approaching fast. He throws his head back and moans, morphing into a scream when Harry rubs his thumb right across the raised skin. It hurts but it’s what he needs to finally tip over the edge. His cock twitches and everything goes white. The tip of his cock leaves wet, filthy trails along the sheets and his entire body shakes, hard enough that Louis is sure he might just shake apart.

Aftershocks ripple along his skin as Harry fucks him through it, his cock still flexing and dribbling out come. He rocks back against Harry even though he feels sore and hot, everything aching with how fucking hard he came. “Harry, come on, please.”

Harry lets out a loud moan of his own and fucks into him one last time before he’s pulling out. Louis would moan at the loss, but then he feels the wet head of Harry’s cock dragging across the skin of his arse. He can hear the slick sound of Harry’s fist and he can picture the way that the head pops out the circle of his fingers. He almost wants to turn around, wants to drag his tongue across it and feel Harry’s come on his tongue. Instead, he stays still and listens to Harry muttering as he fucks his fist.

“Fuck, so good, you’re always so good for me, I fucking love it. God, look at you, been wanting to touch you like this since I saw the pictures online,” Harry babbles out. He cuts himself off with a loud groan and Louis feels it the moment he comes. It stripes across the tattoo and the tender skin and it sends another bolt of painful pleasure through his entire body. Harry’s fingers dig into his hip as he finishes, only letting go when he flops backwards on the bed.

They’re both silent while they catch their breath together and slowly, the sex-fog lifts from Louis’ brain. “What the fuck, Harry?! Did you really just come on my new fucking tattoo?” he screams out, climbing off the bed.

“Heard it’s good for the healing,” Harry mumbles with a wink.

Louis throws a pillow at him. “There you go again, talking shit. Fuck, what if it gets infected?” That’s the last thing he needs, the new tattoo on his arse getting infected because his fiance is a wanker. “You march yourself into the bathroom and you’re gonna wash it in the shower, you twat.”

“Well, with sweet talk like that, how can I resist?” Harry teases, while he starts to stand up. They both know he would do it even if Louis wasn’t yelling at him. “Come on, I bought a new bottle of that soft soap to use. Don’t worry so much.”

That doesn’t stop Louis from grumbling all the way to the shower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Let me know what you think here or over on [hazandlouwho](http://www.hazandlouwho.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. :D


End file.
